


Домой на праздники

by Olga_F



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Праздники лучше всего отмечать дома, но что делать, если ты пока не уверен, где твой настоящий дом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домой на праздники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31902) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



– Подожди, – сказал Николас так громко, что у самого в ушах зазвенело. – Я не ослышался? Ты только что сказал, что никогда не был… серьезно? – Возможно, при других обстоятельствах он бы так не среагировал, но после трех пинт пива и одной – сидра, имел полное право удивляться по полной программе.

– Не-а, не ослышался, – с готовностью подтвердил Дэнни. – Вот мама с папой были один раз. Мотались на выходные посмотреть какой-то спектакль. Панто, скорее всего.

– Один раз, – изумленно повторил Николас. – На выходные.

– Ага, – Дэнни вздохнул. – И мама тогда была в положении, так что технически я тоже там побывал.

– Нет, это не считается, – Николас нахмурился, глядя на Дэнни, казавшегося ему теперь неоправданно жизнерадостным. – Ты же не мог увидеть Лондон из чрева матери.

– Зато спорим, я его слышал. Шум машин и все такое, – Дэнни отхлебнул пива. – Говорят, мы еще до рождения слышим, что происходит вокруг. Песни в панто я тоже, наверно, слышал.

«И это явно сказалось на формировании вкусов», – подумал Николас. Разум все еще отказывался осознать всю глубину открывшейся ему трагедии.

С этим нужно было что-то делать.

– Эй, ты чего это такой грустный? – спросил Дэнни и опустил голову ему на плечо. – Я думал, мы тебя давно вылечили.

Николас моргнул. Ясные карие глаза Дэнни всегда действовали на него завораживающе.

– От чего?

– От Лондона. С глаз долой – из сердца вон, как говорится.

– Но ты никогда там не был, – не успокаивался Николас. – Как можно прожить всю жизнь в этой стране и ни разу не побывать в Лондоне?

– Примерно так же, как ты можешь жить в этой стране, не побывав в Хале. Пошли уже домой. Я с ног валюсь.

Изумлённый Николас покачал головой:

– Да как ты вообще можешь спать спокойно?!

Дэнни нахмурился.

– Слушай, а ты, случайно, не перебрал?

– Пока нет, но, пожалуй, на сегодня с меня достаточно, – Николас забрал из руки Дэнни полупустую бутылку. – И с тебя тоже. Трезвым ты бы такого про себя не рассказал. Разве мы не идем домой?

– А мы идём? – с надеждой уточнил Дэнни. И снова этот взгляд. Редкостно коварный приёмчик. Николасу ужасно хотелось его поцеловать.

А Лондон может подождать до утра. 

***

– Я вот думаю, – сказал Дэнни, наблюдая за тем, как Николас варит яйца-пашот и делает тосты. – Праздники скоро. Мы должны придумать что-нибудь особенное.

Николас кивнул, стараясь не показывать, как реагирует его голова на каждое резкое движение.

– Мы с родителями никогда не выбирались отсюда на Рождество. Слишком много родственников в ближайших окрестностях.

– Так почему бы нам не съездить куда-нибудь, – медленно произнес Николас, припоминая вчерашний разговор. – Если ты хочешь.

– Слышал, что в Барселоне в это время классно. И туристов меньше, чем обычно.

Николас выловил яйца из кастрюльки и бесцеремонно швырнул на тарелку.

– А я, признаться, думал о чем-нибудь поближе к дому. Проблем меньше.

– Например? Аббатство Бьюфорд? – Дэнни ухмыльнулся. – А что, у них там приятный отель, ничего не скажешь. С бассейном.

– Нет, я не то имел в виду, – Николас аккуратно подцепил тост вилкой и переложил на тарелку (что, как сами понимаете, не стал бы делать при других обстоятельствах, но жестокое похмелье располагало к осторожности). – Я, честно говоря, подумывал о… Лондоне. – Вот. Он сказал это. Теперь самое время спрятаться за дверью холодильника, а заодно и найти варенье.

– Лондон? – озадачился Дэнни. – А какое отношение Лондон имеет к Рождеству?

Николаса это, признаться, задело.

– Лично мне всегда нравилось в Лондоне на Рождество. И твоим родителям, думаю, тоже понравилось. Уличные украшения и иллюминация просто потрясающие.

– Точно, – дошло до Дэнни. – Это же они, наверное, на Рождество там были, раз смотрели панто.

– Вот именно, – Николас наконец нашел на верхней полке баночку сливового варенья, которую Дорис подарила ему на день рождения. – Мы тоже можем сходить в театр, если захочешь. – Николас не любил панто, но ради Дэнни был готов вытерпеть не только какой-то спектакль, но даже покупку подарков в Ковент Гарден в последнюю субботу перед Рождеством.

– Нет уж. Я их терпеть не могу. А вот по магазинам прошвырнуться – дело другое. Держу пари, игр для PS2 там столько, что хваленому супермаркету в Аббатстве Бьюфорд и не снилось.

– Вот и хорошо. Буду присматривать отель. 

И Николас жестом пригласил Дэнни к столу.

Выходит, что это правда: для человека, которого любишь, с радостью сделаешь что угодно.

***

Жизненный опыт подсказывал Николасу, что те, кто утверждают, что лучшие, тщательнейше разработанные планы неминуемо рушатся по злой иронии судьбы, не совсем правы. Скорее их меняют практически до неузнаваемости разнообразные злодейские интриги и махинации, которые не всегда включают в себя перестрелки и ножевые ранения, но от этого не легче.

– Добрый день, мам, – сказал Николас, незаметно закрывая прозрачную дверь кабинета. – Ты разве не знаешь, что я сейчас на работе?

– Знаю, разумеется. И очень удивлена тому, что ты не отключил сотовый телефон.

– Понимаешь, – Николас покачал головой, перехватив вопросительный взгляд Дэнни, и прошептал одними губами «все нормально», но Дэнни, разумеется, встал и подошел к двери, – мало ли что может случиться. Вдруг в критической ситуации кто-нибудь позвонит не дежурному, а лично мне.

– Такое, конечно, возможно. Если весь город знает номер твоего телефона. Это так?

– Мама, ну сколько можно… – Николас поморщился.

Картрайт и Вайнрайт присоединились к Дэнни и начали корчить рожи через стекло.

– Могу себе представить. В конце концов, все мы люди.

– Мы сейчас не об этом, – напомнил Николас. – Почему ты звонишь мне в рабочее время?

– Поздороваться хотела, – ответила ему мама. – Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как твоего друга выписали из больницы.

– Ты права, – признал Николас и закрыл глаза. Картрайт и Вайнрайт решили, что прикреплять к двери листочки с глупостями и непристойностями – прекрасный способ позлить начальство. И они были правы. Через некоторое время Дэнни присоединился к этим бездельникам, набросав сомнительного содержания комикс с участием человекообразного мороженного в вафельных рожках.

– К тому же скоро Рождество. Что бы ты хотел получить в подарок в этом году?

– То же самое, что и в прошлом, и в позапрошлом, и уже несколько лет подряд. Чтобы ты сэкономила деньги, и потратила их на что-нибудь действительно стоящее. Например, поехала бы, наконец, вместе с тетей Изабель в тот круиз по Средиземному морю, разговоры о котором вы ведете с тех пор, как мне исполнилось четырнадцать.

– Она кораблей боится, дорогой, – вздохнула мама. – Ну правда, Николас. Что ты хочешь?

Немного тишины и спокойствия, подумал он, демонстративно отворачиваясь от «работай, ленивая задница» и «подрочить приспичило?» Дэнни возмущенно забарабанил по стеклу.

– Открытка вполне подойдет. Я серьезно, мам. Не нужно из-за этого беспокоиться.

– А знаешь, чего хотела бы я? Чтобы ты, наконец, приехал в гости.

Николас открыл рот, потом снова закрыл.

– Когда?

– Приезжай на Рождество. Изабель собирается терроризировать твою кузину и ее мужа, так что мне туда пока лучше не показываться. Кстати, у них родился ребенок, ты знаешь?

– Нет, – вздохнул Николас, чувствуя, как и без того туманная перспектива показать Дэнни свои любимые местечки в Лондоне становится всё более отдаленной. – А что касается Рождества… Понимаешь мам, у меня…

В стекло снова забарабанили. Очень нетерпеливо. Николас повернулся.

Снова этот взгляд! Ну, по крайней мере Энди наигрались и ушли.

– Что у тебя? – нетерпеливо переспросила мама. – Эй, ты там?

– Планы. Мы с Дэнни собирались…

– Приезжай вместе с ним. Я до сих пор не знакома ни с кем из твоих новых друзей. Стыд просто.

– Понимаешь, мы хотели провести праздники в Лондоне, – признался Николас. – Дэнни никогда там не был.

От удивления мама даже замолчала на несколько секунд:

– Да что ты говоришь!

– Да, представляешь? Так что, сама понимаешь, я просто должен свозить его туда и все показать.

– Вы слишком поздно спохватились, – предупредила мама. – Все места в гостиницах окажутся забронированы.

– Уверен, что что-нибудь найду, – заверил Николас, жестом показывая Дэнни, что пора бы уже убрать идиотские надписи и вернуться к работе.

– Остановитесь у меня, – предложила она. – Рединг недалеко от Лондона. Можно легко доехать на поезде.

Николас прикусил язык. Жаль, что раньше этого не сделал.

– Послушай, я не…

– Николас, пожалуйста. Приезжай с Дэнни. Покажи ему Лондон. Да Бог ты мой, мне все равно, что ты собираешься делать на Новый Год, но Рождество проведи, наконец, вместе со своей бедной матерью!

– Хорошо, – сдался Николас. Дэнни по-прежнему стоял за дверью, невинно улыбаясь. Дурацкие бумажки он убрал.

– Ты у меня хороший мальчик, – обрадовалась мама. – А в подарок можешь привезти бутылку хорошего портвейна. И, пожалуй, новые садовые ножницы.

Николас вздохнул, потому что очень надеялся, что ему еще очень долго не придется брать в руки садовые ножницы. 

***

Это вообще было характерно для Дэнни – заводить разговор о событиях прошедшего дня в самые неподходящие моменты.

– Так кстати, кто это тебе звонил утром? – поинтересовался он сразу после того, как прошелся языком по очень чувствительному местечку.

Тот не сразу вспомнил, что такое телефон.

– Ты… что… утром?

Дэнни закатил глаза.

– Нет, вчера вечером, когда ты за молоком для чая бегал. Утром, конечно. А здорово мы придумали с надписями, правда? И мороженки у меня классные получились.

– Да, – согласился Николас, хотя не исключено, что на самом деле он имел в виду не художественный таланты Дэнни, а то, чем были заняты в данный момент его пальцы.

– И все-таки, кто это был?

– Ох, да Бога ради... аааах... это была... ммм... моя мама.

Дэнни моргнул, как будто до него только сейчас дошло, что Николас не сам по себе появился на этом свете.

– О! И чего же она хотела?

Николас с заметным усилием приподнялся и крепко поцеловал Дэнни. Тот, наконец, понял намёк, прекратил отвлекаться на разговоры.

Потом они какое-то время лежали молча. Дэнни лениво потянулся за рулоном туалетной бумаги, предусмотрительно оставленным на тумбочке. Николас даже не пытался заставить себя пошевелиться.

– Ну так и чего же, все-таки, она хотела?

Дэнни швырнул комок бумаги в мусорную корзину, но промахнулся. Николас потянул его назад, на подушку. Они больше не целовались, и это было неправильно.

– Она хочет, чтобы мы встретили Рождество вместе с ней, в Рединге, – чистосердечно признался он.

Дэнни пожал плечами и поцеловал его в подбородок.

– Но это же рядом с Лондоном, правда?

– Да, но…

– Мы сможем остановиться у нее, а в Лондон ездить на поезде. Получится намного дешевле.

– Да, – обреченно согласился Николас. Сговорились они, что ли, у него за спиной?

Дэнни слегка помрачнел.

– Она еще не знает, так ведь?

– Нет, – поморщился Николас. – Скорее всего, против она не будет, а если бы и была – мне все равно. Просто может выйти… – нужное слово не приходило на ум, так что он просто вздохнул.

– Неловко, – закончил Дэнни. – Да, понимаю. Отец, когда я ему все рассказал, чуть не разбил плексигласовую перегородку.

Теперь пауза понадобилась Николасу.

– Ты сказал ему. Когда?

– В прошлый раз, когда же ещё. Ты же помнишь, я ездил к нему без тебя.

– Прости меня, пожалуйста, – пробормотал Николас. – Я тебя не достоин.

– Ох, только не начинай, – Дэнни ткнулся носом в волосы Николаса, потом зевнул. – В общем, мы едем в Рединг.

– И в Лондон, – напомнил Николас, но Дэнни уже заснул. 

***

– Ты собираешься познакомиться с его мамой? – спросила Дорис так громко, что ее, конечно же, услышал весь паб. – Дэнни, так это же круто! Давайте еще по одной. Я угощаю!

– Нунефигасе, – буркнул Уокер себе под нос, потом ухмыльнулся, глядя на Николаса. – Губанедура.

– Это уж точно, – кивнула миссис Фишер. – Вы обязательно должны купить ей в подарок что-нибудь милое и со вкусом. Дама, живущая рядом с Лондоном, должно быть следит за модой и последними веяниями…

Николас с угрюмым видом потягивал клюквенный сок.

– Она любит ткани в клетку и садовые инструменты.

– Яблочко от яблони, надо же, – Вайнрайт ткнул Николаса локтем. – О, Мэри, Мэри, ты очень упряма. Скажи, как растет твой сад?

– Ее зовут Джослин, – сообщил Николас, намеренно не реагируя на подколку. – А сад растет прекрасно, спасибо что спросили.

– Лучше папашиной малины? – спросил Картрайт, заговорщически подмигивая. Вайнрайт заржал.

– А не слабо ли вам заткнуться? – вмешался Дэнни, и кивнул миссис Фишер. – Николас говорит, она хочет новые садовые ножницы и хороший портвейн, так что…

– Нездесьжихпокпать, – встрял Уокер. – Мгазинуженетот.

Саксон понимающе гавкнул.

– Хм, здравая мысль, – Дэнни бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Николаса.

– Вам лучше поискать подарки в городе, – глубокомысленно заявил Тони Фишер. – Тут слишком уж много плохих воспоминаний.

– В Аббатстве Бьюфорд – пробормотал Николас, потянувшись за стаканом. И похоже, что не последним – как же иначе пережить этот вечер.

– А я люблю прошвырнуться по магазинам, – встряла Дорис, и махнула бармену. – Сюда еще одну! 

***

– И кто только его пьёт, этот портвейн? – удивлялся Дэнни, окидывая взглядом ряды бутылок. – Тут его столько разного! Может, она какой-то определенный год предпочитает?

– Чем выдержаннее, тем лучше.

– И на чём, как думаешь, мы остановимся? – Дэнни потянулся за Quinta do Noval 1997 года. – Десять лет нормально? Или больше?

– Да, я думаю, нормально будет, – кивнул Николас, в глубине души обрадовавшийся выбору Дэнни. – Еще десяток лет и цена вырастет втрое.

– Вот и я о том же, – откликнулся Дэнни. – Не фига себе, такая дрянь – и тридцать фунтов. За такие деньги могли хотя бы бутылку покрасивее выбрать и открыточку прицепить.

Николас ухмыльнулся.

– Это винотека, а не супермаркет. Открыточку и бантик придется привязывать самим.

– Понятно, – вздохнул Дэнни, направляясь к кассе. – Значит, топаем в книжный магазин.

– А потом в садовый центр, – напомнил Николас, прихватывая с собой еще и бутылочку немецкого рислинга 2002 года.

Портвейн он не любил, а вот выпить, похоже, захочется.

***

После того, как они едва успели пересесть с поезда на поезд в Честере, Дэнни заснул и не просыпался до самого Кингз-Кросс. Поезда до Рединга уходили с вокзала Паддингтон. Если расчеты Николаса были верны, до места они должны были добраться к вечеру.

– А твоя мама встретит нас на станции? – спросил Дэнни, догнав Николаса около турникета перед первой в своей жизни поездкой на метро. – Слушай, как эта чертовина работает? Она выплевывает мой билет!

Николас перегнулся через барьер и повернул билет другой стороной.

Турникет всосал карточку и пропустил неопытного пассажира. Преодолев препятствие, Дэнни развернулся и с подозрением посмотрел на закрывшиеся вслед за ним механические ворота.

– Держу пари, что когда мама и папа здесь были, таких чертовин ещё не стояло.

– Считай, что выиграл, – Николас подтолкнул Дэнни вперед. Останавливаться на пути у вечно спешащих пассажиров было неразумно. – Когда я был маленьким, турникеты были совершенно другими. Не настолько… замысловатыми.

– Хм. Странная мысль.

– Ты о чем? – спросил Николас и дернул Дэнни за руку, заставляя шагнуть на эскалатор.

Женщина, которая шла за ними, всем своим видом демонстрировала недовольство. Николасу очень хотелось как следует наступить ей на ногу.

– О тебе. О том, что ты был еще маленьким. Когда меня вообще не было.

– Спасибо большое, теперь я чувствую себя совратителем малолетних.

Дэнни фыркнул.

Что и неудивительно, переезд на вокзал Паддингтон затянулся. Они едва успели запрыгнуть в вагон и рухнули на свои места, хохоча и пытаясь отдышаться.

Похоже, для Дэнни ехать на поезде означало спать, против чего Николас абсолютно не возражал — главным образом потому, что Дэнни при этом устраивал голову на его плече. С самой первой ночи, во время которой такое случилось – несмотря на то, что разбудил их тогда вызов на крупнейший за последние 50 лет Сэндфордский пожар – это вызывало у Николаса странное чувство. Ему начинало казаться, что мир прекрасен и всё в нём идёт как надо. На самом деле, как надо не шло буквально ничего, но близость Дэнни волшебным образом меняла восприятие мира.

Когда в 21:32 поезд остановился на станции Рединг, Джослин Энджел уже ждала их.

– Николас, ну на кого ты похож, – начала она, раскрывая сыну объятия (которые вышли весьма неуклюжими, потому что на каждом плече Николаса висело по сумке). – Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю. Тощий какой! Дэнни, тебе не кажется, что он похудел?

– Разве? – откликнулся Дэнни, смущенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – А по-моему, он нормально выглядит.

– Ну, возможно, ты и прав, – она улыбнулась и повернулась к Дэнни. – Здравствуйте, сержант Баттермен. Я столько о вас слышала! – Она обняла его и чмокнула в щеку. – Меня можно называть просто Джо. А я тебя – Дэнни, не возражаешь?

– Нет, – Дэнни устало улыбнулся. – Да вы же уже меня так называли.

– Вы должно быть страшно устали. Садитесь в машину. Сколько вы были в дороге? Должно быть, с самого утра?

– Да, – ответил Николас, заталкивая сумки на свободное место. – Примерно с шести.

– Я приготовила для вас твою старую комнату, – сообщила Джослин, решительно снимая с плеча у Дэнни сумку (которая, заботами Николаса, была не слишком тяжёлой). – Вы уж простите, но одному из вас придется спать на надувном матрасе на полу. Свободная комната только одна.

Николас и Дэнни переглянулись, но предпочли промолчать.

Дом – один из целого ряда абсолютно одинаковых стандартных домов – был точно таким, каким Николас его оставил: даже облупившаяся краска осталась с тех времен, когда отец в последний раз занимался наружным ремонтом. Внутри было как всегда чисто и уютно. Оказывается, мама недавно переклеила обои и заменила люстры. Пока Николас пристраивал на вешалку их куртки, мама уже начала пересказывать Дэнни историю семьи, не забыв даже про «этого тунеядца, дядю Николаса».

– Ага, я в курсе, – Дэнни провел пальцем по рамке фотографии. – Это одна из первых историй, которые Николас мне рассказал.

Джо повернулась к сыну.

– И какое же впечатление могло сложиться о тебе на новом месте?

И не успел Николас ничего предпринять, как Дэнни радостно сообщил:

– Он показался всем нам страшным занудой.

– О, – просияла мама. – Он всем таким кажется.

– Я поставлю чайник, – сказал Николас и нырнул на кухню, не желая, чтобы все заметили как у него горят щеки.

Дэнни, впрочем, почти сразу же возник у него за спиной и взял за руку.

– Слушай, ты не сердись, – прошептал он. – Это просто… ну понимаешь, у тебя классная мама. Она мне сразу понравилась.

– Этого-то я и опасался, – проворчал Николас, щёлкая выключателем. – Что вы сразу споётесь.

Следующий час, если не полтора, они просидели на кухне, за маленьким столом, потягивая чай и слушая планы Джо насчет маленького сада за домом. Потом она предложила Дэнни еще печенья и обнаружила, что у её гостя в буквальном смысле слипаются глаза.

– Бедняжка, – сказала она. – Почему бы тебе не лечь? Я сто лет не болтала с Николасом, так что его я еще немного задержу, но обещаю, что ненадолго.

– Хршо, – Дэнни встал, зевнул, похлопал Николаса по плечу и ушёл.

После этого тишина в комнате стала такой, что от неё звенело в ушах.

– Очень приятный молодой человек, – заговорила, наконец, Джо, отломив себе кусочек песочного печенья. – И как только ты ухитрился не отпугнуть его?

– На самом деле, я пытался, – признался Николас, не сдержав слегка нервный смешок. – Но он не оставлял меня в покое. А потом инспектор Баттерман сделал нас напарниками, и я понял, что мне крышка. Я хотел сказать бывший инспектор Баттерман. Он сейчас в тюрьме.

– Я видела всё это по телевизору, – мрачно пробормотала Джо. – Дозвониться до тебя мне тогда никак не удавалось. Ты все время торчал в больнице, у Дэнни. Я уже начала подозревать, что ты тоже серьезно ранен, но потом поняла, что все гораздо проще. Хотя знаешь, когда ты влюблён, я тоже беспокоюсь.

Николас нахмурился:

– Мам, ну почему...

– Джанин, кстати, тоже знает, – сказала Джо и дала понять, что закрывает эту тему. Она поцеловала Николаса в лоб, и это легкое, теплое прикосновение губ на миг вернуло его в детство и — точно так же, как голова Дэнни на плече — подарило ощущение того, что всё хорошо. Или почти всё. Ему хотелось объяснить маме, что на этот раз всё по-другому.

Но вместо этого он просто пожелал ей спокойной ночи и оставался за столом, пока её шаги не стихли в глубине дома. 

***

Устроиться вдвоем на старой кровати Николаса оказалось делом непростым, но Дэнни заявил, что надувной матрас и одного-то его не выдержит, не говоря уже о двоих. Так что Николасу пришлось всю ночь спать на боку, впечатанным в стену. Выбраться в три часа ночи в уборную было чертовски непросто, хотя Дэнни и не проснулся.

Утро застало Николаса полупроснувшимся и крайне возбужденным, потому что рука Дэнни, видимо, случайно, оказалась дразняще близко к его паху. Дэнни сориентировался в ситуации, толком не просыпаясь — не спрашивая, что думает этому поводу Николас, он сунул руку за резинку его пижамных блюк и быстро разобрался с обнаруженной там проблемой. Николас отплатил за услугу минетом (который делал так же, как и всё, за что брался — качественно). Дэнни пробормотал между поцелуями, что нельзя быть таким параноиком, и тут же снова заснул.

Николас смял в комок пижамные штаны, натянул другие и пожалел, что не догадался взять с собой побольше сменного белья. Немного везения, и ему удастся пронести испачканные штаны на кухню и сунуть в стиральную машину так, что мама и не заметит. Не тут-то было. Мама уже встала и поджаривала бекон.

– Надеюсь, Дэнни любит традиционный английский завтрак, – сказала она, старательно не замечая пижамных штанов в руках Николаса. – Стиральный порошок под раковиной.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Николас. Бывают в жизни такие моменты, когда унижение неизбежно.

За завтраком Дэнни, не умолкая, болтал о жизни в Сэндфорде, с готовностью отвечая на бесчисленные вопросы Джо. Николас почти все время жевал, кивая или качая головой, если Дэнни апеллировал к его мнению, что случалось чаще, чем хотелось бы.

– Ты что, совсем разучился себя вести? – не выдержала, наконец, Джо.

– Я голоден, мам, – огрызнулся Николас.

– Да ладно, – Дэнни произнес это нехарактерным для него неуверенным и слегка обеспокоенным тоном, который сразу не понравился Николасу. – Вы сами говорите, что его откармливать надо. А я люблю поговорить.

Пока Дэнни принимал душ, Николас помогал маме убирать со стола и мыть посуду. Это была самая агрессивная уборка на кухне Бог-знает-с-каких-пор, потому что разговор шёл о достопримечательностях, которые они непременно должны посетить.

– Ты обязательно должен сводить его в музей Виктории и Альберта, – настаивала Джо, вытряхивая заварку из чайника. – Бедный мальчик вырос в провинции, и не имел возможности приобщиться к важнейшим составляющим нашей культуры. Это правда, что в Сэндфорде даже кинотеатра нет?

– Есть еще книги и телевизор, – упрямо возразил Николас. – Он же не дикарь какой-нибудь, мам. Он закончил школу и университет.

– Я не говорила, что он необразованный, – парировала Джо. – Я всего лишь считаю, что есть вещи, которые нужно видеть собственными глазами.

– Увидит еще, не в этот раз, так в следующий, – Николас поставил последнюю тарелку на сушилку. – Сам он, между прочим, мечтает прокатиться на колесе обозрения. И покормить уток в парке Сент-Джеймс.

– Ты только предупреди его насчет пеликанов, – посоветовала Джо. – Помнишь, как они голубя проглотили? Пакостные пидоры.

Николас ошарашенно уставился на свою маму, от которой ни разу в жизни не слышал подобных выражений:

– Ну да, я читал о той истории.

Судя по улыбке, Джо слегка смущалась из-за собственной выходки, но в целом была довольна собой.

– Изабель уверяла, что я должна сказать при тебе что-нибудь такое, чтобы посмотреть, как ты среагируешь.

Николас закатил глаза и вернулся к недомытой посуде. Одну чашку он всё-таки разбил. 

***

– Она так и сказала? – удивился Дэнни. Он бросил в воду последний кусок багета, и зааплодировал двум черным лебедям, затеявшим драку из-за угощения.

– Пидоры, – кивнул Николас, глубже засовывая руки в карманы. – Я в ужасе.

– Ну, не знаю, – Дэнни пожал плечами. – Что такого случилось? Я думал будет хуже – что она наткнется на нас в неподходящий момент, или еще что-то в том же духе.

От мысли об этом у Николаса дыхание перехватило.

– Нет. Такого я бы ей не простил. Или тебе.

– Ха! – ухмыльнулся Дэнни, наблюдая за парочкой диких уток, присоединившихся к делёжке угощения. – Я думал, этим утром ты меня убьёшь. После того, как я закончу начатое, разумеется.

Николас зажмурился.

– Дэнни, понимаешь, я не хочу слишком акцентировать...

– Понятно, только вот именно это ты и делаешь, – неожиданно резко ответил Дэнни, и несколько раз ткнул указательным пальцем в висок Николасу. – Господи, Николас! Она знает, что мы трахаемся. Чего же ты, в таком случае, боишься? Что она подумает, что у нас все серьезно? Потому что это так, и я держу пари, что тебя это до смерти пугает.

Он развернулся и решительно зашагал по мосту.

– Дэнни, подожди, – Николас поспешил вдогонку, но ему преградила дорогу толпа туристов из Японии, увешанных видеокамерами. Впрочем, он и сам быстро бросил проталкиваться между ними и замер на месте в прохладном, бледно-золотом солнечном свете позднего утра, завороженный жестокой красотой открывшегося ему зрелища: Дэнни, с притворно беззаботным видом шагающий по дорожке на противоположном берегу к киоску с хлебом. Следующий час Николас просидел на одной из многочисленных деревянных скамеек парка Сент-Джеймс, замерзший и несчастный. Дэнни удобно устроился в кафе и сейчас оживленно беседовал с приятным джентльменом средних лет. Николас некоторое время разглядывал незнакомца: очки в тонкой оправе, седина, начинающаяся пробиваться в волосах цвета темного золота. Скорее всего какой-нибудь профессор, а может работает в Британской библиотеке. Резкий укол ревности заставил Николаса решительно подняться со скамьи, подойти к столику и поставить на него свой поднос. Джентльмен поднял голову.

– Ваш друг успел рассказать мне, что впервые приехал в Лондон. – Он любезно улыбнулся и жестом пригласил Николаса присаживаться. – И ему здесь очень нравится. Вы были в музее Виктории и Альберта? А в Национальной Портретной Галерее? Это нельзя пропустить.

– Я бы туда сходил, Ник, – Дэнни потянул его за рукав и посмотрел тем самым фирменным щенячьим взглядом, как будто размолвки на мостике не было. – Там, оказывается, есть портреты Генриха VIII и старой доброй королевы Бесс. Уверен, что маме они понравились бы. Как считаешь, папа ее туда водил?

– Все всякого сомнения, – джентльмен благосклонно улыбался. – Может быть еще кружечку?

– Не-нет, – Дэнни весьма демонстративно взял Николаса за руку. – Спасибо за пиво и за совет. А то этот тип столько лет прожил здесь, что слишком ко всему привык, для него тут все как само собой разумеется. А вы, сразу видно, по-настоящему любите этот город, и знаете, что в нём есть стОящего.

Джентльмен хихикнул.

– Я живу здесь так долго, что предпочитаю не называть точных цифр.

Николас повернул руку ладонью к ладони Дэнни и переплел их пальцы.

– Правда? – заинтересовался Дэнни. – Это сколько же? Ой, ничего, что я спрашиваю?

Судя по слегка отсутствующему взгляду, на джентльмена нахлынули воспоминания.

– По моим ощущениям – вечность. Ну, по крайней мере, я был не один.

Они еще немного поболтали втроем, в основном о всякой приятной ерунде, пока идиллию не прервало появление беспокойного темноволосого молодого человека в дорогих солнцезащитных очках. Молодой человек нетерпеливо напомнил джентльмену, что заказал столик и если они хотят пообедать там, где планировали, идти нужно прямо сейчас.

– Очень приятно было побеседовать, но мне пора. – Джентльмен поднялся, застегнул пальто и начал неторопливо наматывать шарф – Николасу показалось, что он делал это специально, чтобы позлить друга или партнера или кем там они друг другу приходились. Молодого человека это не радовало.

– Ваше лицо мне знакомо, – заявил он Николасу. – Почему оно мне знакомо? – Кажется, он слегка шепелявил.

Николас пожал плечами.

– Понятия не имею. Распространенный тип внешности?

– Нет-нет, – молодой человек нетерпеливо покрутил пальцем в перчатке. – Вы были во всех выпусках новостей в прошлом году. Впечатляющая перестрелка где-то в Глостершире. Или не в Глостершире? Но впечатляющая, это я точно помню. Окна вашей машины потом в тюнинге не нуждались, да? А вот у меня раньше были наклейки с брызгами крови.

– Простите, а вы о чем? – озадачился Дэнни.

– Реклама фильма с Джеймсом Бондом, – пояснил Николас. – В семидесятых. Ты тогда был еще слишком маленьким, чтобы увлекаться машинами и шпионскими фильмами. Но я так и не понял, кому могут нравиться фальшивые дырки от пуль в лобовом стекле?

– Мне, например, – мрачно сообщил молодой человек. – Но с тех пор я поумнел. Ангел, пойдём уже!

Николас дернулся, хотя было понятно, что молодой человек имеет в виду не его.

– Иду-иду. Всего хорошего. – Джентльмен раскланялся и новыми знакомыми и они удалились.

– Странные ребята, – сказал Дэнни. – Но знаешь, они мне понравились. И теперь я не так странно себя чувствую.

– Ну так что, – начал Николас, спеша воспользоваться тем, что мир восстановлен. – В Портретную Галерею?

– Да пошли, куда ж от тебя денешься, – ответил Дэнни, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. 

***

– И почему сейчас так больше не рисуют? – восхищенно пробормотал Дэнни. – Вот на этой, ты смотри, каждый волос на бровях видно.

Николас кивнул.

– Очень качественные кисти. Тогда еще Гринписа не было.

– А она похожа на папашу своего, правда? – Дэнни, глуповато улыбаясь, разглядывал Елизавету. – Но круче. Вся такая только-попробуй-встать-у-меня-на-пути. Горячая дамочка.

– Ты никогда не говорил мне, что тебе рыжие нравятся, – буркнул Николас. Продолжение фразы, «такие, как Джанин», он предпочёл не озвучивать. Дэнни никогда её не видел, а скорее всего и не увидит. Зачем акцентировать дурацкое случайное сходство.

Дэнни пожал плечами и покосился на Николаса.

– Да ты тоже почти рыжий, – сказал он. – Только светло-рыжий. Светло-светло.

Николас придвинулся чуть ближе и взял Дэнни за руку.

***

– Мы сегодня какими-то странными кругами ходили, – сказал Дэнни, жадно глядя на раскинувшийся перед ними город. – Эта штуковина, оказывается, совсем рядом с парком. Могли бы прямо сразу сюда рвануть.

– Это как сказать. – Николас не особенно смотрел по сторонам, потому что видел это все раз десять, а то и больше. – У судьбы были другие планы.

Взгляд Дэнни очень ясно говорил «на фига меня дурачить».

– Ты же в судьбу не веришь?

Николас пожал плечами.

– А что же, если не судьба, забросило меня в Сэндфорд?

– Твоё ужасно тупое бывшее начальство. Ну, как говорят, «их потеря – моя находка».

Не то чтобы поцелуй удивил Николаса. В конце концов, целоваться на колесе обозрения – жуткая банальность. Все так делают. Дыхание перехватывало от того, КАК Дэнни это сделал — спокойно и уверенно, как хозяин положения, как дома, в Сэндфорде...

– Эй, ты что, становишься сентиментальным на старость лет? – Дэнни похлопал Николаса по плечу. – Мне показалось, или у тебя глаза на мокром месте?

Николас расхохотался и поспешно смахнул предательскую слезу.

– Я соскучился по Сэндфорду, – сказал он.

– Хорошо, что ты вытащил меня в Лондон, – удовлетворенным тоном заявил Дэнни. – Это и тебе на пользу пошло.

И они замолчали, любуясь тем, как внизу отражаются в реке огни дворца.

***

– Вы поздно, – заметила Джо. – В метро, наверно, была ужасная толчея. Только не говорите, что вы перехватили что-нибудь на станции. Ужин почти готов.

Дэнни втянул воздух.

– О-о-о, как пахнет. Гусь.

– Я шутил по поводу бекона, потому что когда я в гостях у мамы, бекон за мясо не считается, – пояснил Николас, вешая куртки на вешалку, – но надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь на то, что я…

– Я добавила бекон в фарш, – сообщила Джо, удаляясь на кухню, – а от фарша ты не отвертишься.

Николас тяжело вздохнул. Дэнни хихикнул и поставил на стол пакеты с покупками.

– А что это? – заинтересовалась Джо, вернувшись с подносом. – Не поздновато ли для поздравительных открыток?

– Это не поздравительные, – объяснил Дэнни. – Это художественные. Целая куча. Из Портретной Галереи.

Джо посмотрела на сына с радостным удивлением.

– И как тебе? – спросила она Дэнни.

– Очень понравилось, – кивнул он. – Мама была там много лет назад. Мне хотелось увидеть то, что видела она.

– А есть что-то, что особенно запомнилось?

– Все, на которых Елизавета, – встрял Николас, не желая слушать восторги Дэнни по поводу рыжеволосой королевы. – Могу я положить себе овощей?

– Да, конечно вот спаржа, вот брюссельская капуста, вот краснокочанная, – мама с готовностью вручила ему деревянную ложку. – В них тоже есть бекон.

Настолько же впечатлённый вид был у Дэнни в тот день, когда он услышал, что Николасу приходилось стрелять в человека.

– Слушай, ну у тебя мама… – начал он позже, намного позже, когда они наелись настолько, что казалось, не могли и пошевелиться. – Это ж с ума сойти можно. Мировое Зло отдыхает.

Николас, рассеянно переключавший каналы, пожал плечами. 

– По крайней мере понятно, от кого я это унаследовал.

– Что именно? – Уточнил Дэнни, ткнув Николаса пальцем в бок.

В этот самый момент в комнате появилась Джо, с подносом, заставленным рюмками с портвейном и чашками с пудингом.

– Ум и сообразительность, – сказала она, пристраивая поднос на кофейный столик. – А вот его способность быть иногда настоящей занозой в заднице осталась для меня загадкой. Ума не приложу, в кого он такой. Его отец был милейшим человеком.

Николас молча поглощал Рождественский пудинг, который на самом-то деле не особенно любил. 

***

– Ты не будешь злиться, если я скажу, что всё это кажется каким-то нереальным? – спросил Дэнни, опусти подбородок на грудь Николасу. – Потому что так оно и есть.

Николас зажмурился. Полбутылки вина, которое он выпил по собственной инициативе, не слишком хорошо сочетались с тремя рюмками портвейна, который пришлось пить в угоду маме.

– Мы с тобой здесь, в этой кровати...

– Не напоминай, – пробормотал Николас, заставляя Дэнни перевернуться на спину.

– Властью Серого Черепа, – пробормотал Дэнни, – утром да получишь ты похмелье.

– Заткнись.

– Может чая тебе сделать?

Николас натянул покрывало так, что оно укрыло их обоих с головой.

– Нет!

– На самом деле, – сказал Дэнни, улыбаясь своим мыслям, – характером ты в мамочку, она просто не хочет этого признать. Смотреть на то, как вы с ней пререкаетесь, забавней той знаменитой перестрелки с моим папочкой. Если бы вы были вооружены, я бы не знал, на кого поставить.

– Неудачная тема для разговора в кровати.

– А чем она плоха? Или ты прогоняешь меня дрочить на те открытки...

На возмущенный пинок Николаса Дэнни ответил впечатляющим поцелуем.

– Да пошутил я, – прошептал он. – И вообще, они сейчас у твоей мамы.

– Знаешь ли, с меня вполне достаточно того, что я только что себе это представил, – пробурчал Николас. – Что это ты так разошелся?

Дэнни пожал плечами:

– Сейчас Рождество, и я получил единственную вещь в мире, которую по-настоящему хотел. Ты бы на моём месте не чувствовал себя, как это говорят, пьяным от счастья?

– Наверное, если бы не перебрал немного, – признал Николас, открывая оба глаза. – Дэнни?

– М-м-м? – Вот сейчас его фирменный взгляд был как нельзя более к месту.

– Конечно всё это серьёзно. Очень. И я никогда не думал по-другому.

Дэнни снова его поцеловал.

– Я знаю. Но ты иногда бываешь такой занозой в заднице...

– Спасибо, – буркнул Николас. – Счастлив слышать, что два самых дорогих для меня человека такого высокого мнения обо мне.

– Она же твоя мама. –Беспокоиться за тебя – её работа. Слушай, а я ей понравился? Она сказала, что я милый, или что-нибудь еще в этом роде?

– Она сказала, что ты – очень приятный молодой человек, – ответил Николас. – Это означает, что по её мнению, у тебя нет проблем с психикой.

– А у Джанин они, по её мнению, были? – с надеждой спросил Дэнни.

– На самом деле были, хотя мама считала, что это проблемы не с психикой, а с самооценкой.

– Ты в курсе, что от меня так легко не отделаешься? – уточнил Дэнни, барабаня пальцами по боку Николаса.

Николас ухмыльнулся:

– Хочешь сказать, тебе и здесь хорошо?

– Ага, – с готовностью подтвердил Дэнни. – Чокнутые зануды, мамочки которых живут в Лондоне – это как раз то, что мне нужно.

– В Рединге, – поправил Николас.

– Это почти Лондон, – отмахнулся Дэнни. – И теперь я побывал в столице по-настоящему.

Какое-то время Николас молчал, улыбаясь своим мыслям, а потом спросил:

– И куда мы теперь?

– Домой, – сонно откликнулся Дэнни.


End file.
